Baby, it's cold outside
by Perse.Alien.Fiction
Summary: Pero esta frió afuera, Court. Trent/Courtney.


**!Feliz Navidad & prospero año nuevo!.**

Se recomienda escuchar la canción "B_aby it's cold outside." _mientras se lee.

* * *

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside. __I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside_

_ This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in. So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice._

Courtney levanto su parpado con cuidado. El seguía allí. Ubicado a su lado, roncando sin piedad. La CIT se arqueo para poder divisar con más cuidado a su adorado. Pasar las navidades con el era todo lo que podia pedir como regalo. Habia resultado un plan de lo más simple, basto con una botella de vino para despertar con su hermoso cabello negro y alborotado rozando su nariz. En realidad, fue un plan mutuo, planeado por ambos. Pero eso ya era otra historia. Courtney se levanto con cuidado. A pesar de que adoraba estar con el, era una mujer de estudios. Tenia mucho trabajo del que ocuparse, y ella nunca tenia trabajo incompleto. Con tambaleos, tomo la lapicera más cercana, ni siquiera noto de donde la había sacado, pero funcionaba. Tomo la mano de Trent con cuidado y anoto en ella con una rápida pero siempre delicada letra. "Me fui. Tengo tareas que completar. Te amo tanto, ojala esto se repita. Feliz navidad, carino." Dejo la mano de Trent apoyada sobre las sabanas nuevamente con un cuidado impertinente e iba a tomar sus ropas cuando una mano la detuvo acompanada de una melodiosa voz. " ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?"

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry. My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar._

_ So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry. But maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour._

La castana morena rió con una melodiosa sinfonía acompanando sus notas. Le agradaba cuando la retenía a su lado. "Tengo que irme, Trent. Te prometo que te veré manana." Le dijo con la más pura sinceridad posible en sus palabras. Pero Trent insistía con decisión. "Anda, esto recién empieza. Estoy seguro de que tus padres ni siquiera notaran que saliste." Courtney se estremeció levemente pero mantuvo su actitud embobada. "Es extrano, curiosamente no me arrepiento de haber salido sin su permiso. Creo que valió la pena para verte." Hizo una peque a pausa y continuo al instante. "De cualquier modo, deben estar preocupados. Es más, debería estar vistiéndome en este momento, lindo músico mio." Suavemente se separo de el, le retuvo la mirada un poco rato más pero comenzó a vestirse con prisa para no ser descubierta. Trent odiaba cuando se separaba de Courtney, y si podía estar un poco más con ella, al menos un segundo, lo estaría. "¿Segura que no quieres un poco más de vino?" Courtney roto los ojos pero no pudo contener su carcajada por la insistencia de su novio. "Vale." Dijo dándose vuelta para recoger el vino, y acostar su desnudo cuerpo nuevamente al lado del de Trent. "Pero solo porque esta nevando a fuera. Probablemente me congele." Le echo una mirada picarona a Trent y el sonrió con complicidad.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there. Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there._

_ I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight, wow. To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell._

_ I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer. At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?._  
_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out. Ahh, but it's cold outside - Baby it's cold outside._

La joven miro su copa con preocupación mientras revolvía levemente la bebida. El lo noto al instante y no dudo en preguntar. " ¿Esta todo bien?" Menciono haciendo una mueca con los labios. Court le miro con preocupación. " ¿Qué sucede si lo descubren? Quiero seguir viéndote, Trent." Coloco sus más lastimosos ojos, una imitación de una persona a punto de sollozar barata. Trent dejo su bebida a un costado para hacerle una caricia en el cabello, movimiento que bien sabia, la haría ponerse en modo cosquilleado. Courtney torció sus labios para retener la risa y tomo la mano de Trent haciéndole una caricia con el dedo gordo. "Malo." Susurro sensual y dulcemente.

Momento de inspiración de parte de Trent. Se le prendió la lampara de su cerebro. "Esta frió afuera, ¿te molesta si me muevo un poco más cerca?" Dijo, y sin permiso alguno, se apretó al cuerpo contrario, intentando no asfixiarla. " ¿Mejor?" Pregunto Trent sin una pizca de curiosidad, ya que la obviedad de la respuesta era más que relevante. "Absolutamente." Menciono ella con placer.

_I simply must go - But baby, it's cold outside. The answer is no - But baby, it's cold outside._

_ This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in. So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm._

_ My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious. My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore._

_ My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Ooh, your lips are delicious. But maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before._

"Bueno, muy perfecto todo. Pero enserio tengo que irme." Dijo Courtney con insistencia pero siempre simple y dulce. "Qué esta frió afuera, princesa." Continuo Trent, sin ánimos de ofender o hartar. Courtney pego un resoplido pero una sonrisa orgullosa se formo en sus labios con entusiasmo. No era que no le agradara la idea, le fascinaba. "Vale, esta vez me quedo."


End file.
